1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus which causes a player object to move based on an operation by a player, and more particularly, relates to processing of obtaining an item which appears during the game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a known game which is executed by a game apparatus and the like and in which it is possible to strengthen a player object by obtaining items that appear in a virtual game space (for example, “New Super Mario Brothers, Wii” Manual, Nintendo Co., Ltd., pp. 23-25). For example, in a screen-scrolling type action game and the like, acquisition of an item enables a player object to perform a long distance attack, to jump more highly, or the like, thereby enhancing the ability of the player object. In this manner, a player can advance the game advantageously.
However, in such a game, when the player object merely obtains an item appearing in the game, the effect corresponding to the obtained item is activated immediately. In other words, in order to strengthen the player object, it is sufficient to obtain an item that has appeared, and thus, the act of “obtaining an item” itself has a low strategic feature.